Go Fish
by CramoisiXRougeXButterfly
Summary: Sakura is having a conversation with Ino about her love life with Sasuke while playing a good game of go fish. Poor, poor Ino. One Shot


I'm so **sorry** for taking a long time on writing again. I've been extremely busy(bad excuse--), but really its true. School work kept me up, studying, then finals, and summer I've been so busy. I think I had like one total weeks worth of not doing anything, the rest I've been doing stuff. :p But I've found time! Hope you enjoy!!

Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes, I'm not the best speller...

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto, or will I ever, cause if I did I would not be writing this nor would Sasuke be gone, he instead would be back in Konoha, dating Sakura. Woot! I have no idea if that made any sense, but all well on with the story!!

Summary: Sakura is having a conversation with Ino about her love life with Sasuke while playing a good game of **go fish**. Poor, poor Ino.

* * *

Go Fish

"Any two's" Ino asked, completely bored.

"As I was saying, ugh Sasuke-kun is so...I don't know!" Sakura huffed, ignoring Ino.

Ino sighed, what did she do to deserve this? Sure Ino loves spending quality time with her best friend, but listening to her nag about Sasuke was getting old. Then again Ino wouldn't have it any other way.

"Any two's?" Ino asked again, flipping her blond hair off her shoulders.

"Like yesterday, I forgot to pick up his tomato's and he ignored me Ino! I think he loves his tomato's more then me! I knew it he's going to leave me for the tomato's" Sakura's sobbed.

"Sakura calm down, Sasuke isn't going to leave you for a fruit your fruity enough for him(she mumbled this part). Now do you have any two's?" Ino clenched her teeth, her friend was going delusional.

"Oh right, no go fish" Sakura giggled, slightly embarrassed, Sasuke would never leave her for a tomato...right?

"Sakura he's not leaving you for a tomato, now its your turn" Ino reassured her.

"Uh okay if you say so...do you have any...hm...four's?" she asked.

"Stupid forehead girl" Ino muttered handing Sakura her four.

This is the other part Ino hated, Sakura would talk about Sasuke, and then she would end up winning. The girl barley paid any attention to the game, but yet she still won! How is that even possible?

"Do you have any -" Ino began but was cut off by none other then Sakura.

"Can you believe this Ino, he won't let me go to the hospital unless he's walking me! He's a possessive, evil, conniving, fiend I tell you. Next he'll say I can't shower alone, for all I know he could be watching us, soaking in every word. OH MY GOSH!!" Sakura squeaked, hushing her mouth.

Ino quickly thought of an idea, "Yeah Sakura maybe he is watching, you better keep your mouth quiet just in case" Ino grinned evilly to herself.

"Now, do you have any six's?" Ino asked.

"Nope go fish" Sakura smiled, while Ino scowled.

Sakura looked around the room while Ino waited for her to take her turn. Sakura glared at the walls trying to see if Sasuke was hiding somewhere, but then she smiled.

"He's not here! Now anyway, he almost murdered poor Kiba just because I went over to their house to help heal a wound. Sasuke went ballistic when he found out. That stupid Uchiha thinks I'm going to leave him" Sakura rolled her eye's.

Ino just raised an eyebrow, at least he wasn't thinking that she was going to leave him for a fruit. These two had some weird relationship, but whatever makes Sakura happy, and possibly shut her up was good enough for Ino.

"Sakura its your turn" Ino mumbled, she was beginning to wonder when Sakura's 'beloved' Sasuke-kun was going to pick her up.

"Oh sorry, I get so side tracked, and another thing! All he does is train, train this train that. What about poor little Sakura who has to stay up till midnight when he comes home, beat and battered looking for medical attention. I have a life too you know, and it doesn't revolve around him(so she thinks). Ugh one of these days I'm going to leave him beaten up, that will show him who's boss.(she would never do that)" Sakura huffed, her tiny chest breathing heavily.

Ino groaned, wondering if this torture was even going to end suddenly a grunt was heard outside of her door. Her savior was here, hurray!

Ino had to stop herself for jumping up for joy. She looked at Sakura to see her scowling down at the floor, Ino almost chuckled, but still she didn't.

The blond kunoichi quickly opened the door to reveal a brooding/scowling Sasuke Uchiha at the door. Anyone could defiantly tell that they were dating.

Ino quickly looked over to see Sakura looking up to Sasuke with a grin etched upon her flawless face. She quickly stood up waddling toward her husband, holding her 7 month pregnant stomach. As she reached her husband she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and pretended nothing ever happened.

_Mood Swing Much_

"Sasuke-kun what took you so long?" Sakura asked her _husband_...the one who was supposedly leaving her for a tomato.

"The dobe" was all he said.

"Oh, okay. Well Ino thank you, see you next week" Sakura said in a sing song voice and latched her tiny, but _monstrous _fingers onto his arm.

Sasuke gave Ino a nod, which said thank you...Ino wasn't sure if it really meant,thank you for taking care of my demented wife who loves to vent about me while I'm on a mission. Ino gave him a small smile while the couple began to walk home, well Sasuke walked, Sakura waddled and grumbled at him for walking too fast.

Ino quickly closed the door before Sasuke could turn around asking her to keep Sakura longer. She sighed, and sank down on her couch, hoping that when she gets pregnant one day she would never act like a crazy mad women.

The kunoichi sighed, but a thin smile came upon her lips. She sure loved her friend no matter how much hormones affect her mood. Only two more months of this and she was free.

_Now where did she put that sake at?_

* * *

Well that's a rap, lately I've fallen in love with go fish, why I shall never know. So hopefully you guys like this, I decided to try humor this time.

Please review, they put a smile on my face :

P.S. If anyone has any idea's for like a one-shot or story(short) please P.M., I've run out of idea's again.

I'd like to thank Moonyslover for being my beta reader : And Metro Station for giving me something to listen to.

No flames please:p

Again forgive me for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
